


so I stayed with you

by ashen_key



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Comment Fic, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/pseuds/ashen_key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey,” he says. It's all he really needs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so I stayed with you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff Promptathon](http://be-compromised.livejournal.com/60569.html), for the prompt, _I heard your heart beating / you were in the darkness too / So I stayed in the darkness with you_

She wakes up alone in her bed. That in itself is not enough to make her fully awake, but when she rolls over, the sheets next to her are cold. _That_ makes her open her eyes, both in sleepy confusion and in concern. 

“Clint?”

Hearing no reply, Natasha untangles herself from her blankets, grabs her dressing gown, and ventures out into her apartment. The bathroom is dark, as is the living room, but beyond expanse of her living room she can see a light on in the kitchen. 

The light is at its dimmest setting, but she still squints as she walks into the kitchen.

“Hey?”

Clint, standing at the counter, looks up.

“Hey,” he says. It's all he really needs to. 

Her mouth curves, a little - in fondness, in ruefulness, in something of an apology for all the things that wake him up and won't let him sleep. She walks over and slides her arms around him, resting her head against his back and not saying anything. 

Eventually, his arms come up and fold over hers, and he relaxes into her embrace. 

She needs to sleep and, later, she'll coax him back to bed. But for the time being, she can stay where she is and just hold him.


End file.
